dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball (manga)
Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール 'Doragon Bōru') is a Japanese manga by Akira Toriyama serialized in Shueisha's weekly manga anthology magazine, Weekly Shōnen Jump, from 1984 to 1995 and originally collected into 42 individual books called Tankōbon (単行本) released from September 10, 1985 to August 4, 1995. Overview Summary The story of Dragon Ball follows the life of Son Goku, a monkey-tailed boy loosely based on the traditional Chinese folk tale Journey to the West, from his life and adventures as a child all the way up to being a grandfather. During his life, he fights many battles and eventually becomes (arguably) the strongest martial artist in the universe. He is not without help, however: the comic boasts a large ensemble cast of martial artist heroes and villains which provide the conflict that drives the story. Production After the success of his previous manga Dr. Slump, Akira Toriyama wanted to break from the Western influences common in his other series. When he began work on Dragon Ball, he decided to model it loosely on the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Dragon Ball was a redeveloped version of a one shot manga series he made: Dragon Boy, which was initially serialized in Fresh Jump and released in a single tankōbon volume in 1983. This short work combined the comedic style of Dr. Slump with a more action-oriented plot and paid homage to famous martial art actor Jackie Chan. Toriyama notes that his goal for the series was to tell an "unconventional and contradictory" story. Originally not all that popular when first released, during the Son Goku Training Arc, Akira decided to write in a Tenkiachi Budokai, a trend in manga that was very popular at the time. Akira Toriyama had also been told by his editor, Kazuhiko Torishima, that Goku was considered "quite bland", and thus Master Roshi was brought back and Krillin was introduced in the series. ''Plot'' A unifying component of the plot accompanying Goku's progression as a martial artist is his search for the eponymous Dragon Balls. They are one component of the universe, but are not the focus of most of the plot lines of the title. The Dragon Balls themselves are seven magical orbs which are scattered across the world. When assembled, they can be used to summon Shenron, the dragon who will grant one wish within its limit. After the wish is granted, the Dragon Balls are scattered again across the world and become inert for one year. In times past, it would take generations to search the world and gather the Dragon Balls. At the beginning of the story, however, a 16-year-old genius girl named Bulma invents a Dragon Radar to detect the Dragon Balls and makes the process far easier than it was originally intended to be. The story of Dragon Ball unfolds gradually over 11 years of publication. The tone and the style of the stories gradually changes to reflect the tastes of the readers and the editors of Shōnen Jump in Japan. The early volumes of the manga (chapters 1-134) are primarily humorous fantasy stories, but they contain some minor sci-fi elements, much like Dr. Slump. Notable fantasy elements include not only the monkey boy Goku and the Dragon Balls themselves, but also many talking animal characters, unlikely martial art techniques, and identifying characters as gods and demons. Despite the fantasy elements, the world does contain highly advanced technology including hoi-poi capsules, space-saving capsules which are pocket sized but can store almost any object (including cars, planes and even houses) and other "near future" objects. The overall mood of the earlier volumes is light with few deaths and an emphasis on adventure and humor. A subtle but significant change in mood begins after Goku's best friend Krillin is killed (the first of many deaths in this arc). This begins the King Piccolo arc (chapters 135-194) in which the manga enters a darker tone compared to its earlier volumes. This arc would more or less define how later arcs would be structured. Dragon Ball fully transforms into an action based shōnen manga at the onset of the Saiyan arc (chapters 195-241). Starting with introduction of Goku's first son (Gohan), things begin to take a much more serious and harder sci-fi approach. Many characters which were previously implied to have mystic origins, including Goku and Piccolo, are revealed to be aliens from other planets. Advanced space travel, alien threats, and powerful cyborgs and androids take center stage instead of more fantastic villains. After the defeat of Vegeta, and the conclusion of the Saiyan arc, the survivors of the vicious Saiyan attack head off to the planet Namek to resurrect their friends. This begins the Frieza arc (chapters 242-329). The Frieza arc is noteworthy for introducing the first Super Saiyan (Goku), now a staple of the series. It also sets the tone for more awesomely powerful characters. For example, the antagonist Frieza is first said to have a "power level" (the series' futuristic measure of a fighter's speed and strength, i.e., one average human is listed as 5) of 530,000. He then transforms into a more powerful form, at which point his power level is over 1,000,000. After two subsequent transformations, he reveals that he is still only using a fraction of his full power. The Android arc (chapters 330-420) introduces Future Trunks, a mysterious Half-Saiyan Half-Human from a destroyed future world where all of the Z Fighters are killed by evil, seemingly unstoppable war machines called Androids, and the enigmatic and villainous Cell who is made from the cells from most of the heroes as well as some of the villains. This arc is notable for being the only arc in which Goku does not defeat the main villain; instead it is his son Gohan who defeats Cell. In this arc, Gohan surpasses the level of Super Saiyan and reaches the stage of Super Saiyan 2 in order to defeat Cell. After Goku's death he is allowed to keep his body and train in the Other World. Seven years pass and Goku gets stronger while Gohan's power decreases. Fortuneteller Baba allows Goku to return to Earth for a single day which marks the start of the Majin Buu arc (chapters 421-519) which is the final arc of the manga. The beginning of this final arc concentrates on a teenaged Gohan. All the male Saiyans manage to reach the level of Super Saiyan at least (including fusions). Gohan can still use Super Saiyan 2, while Goku and Vegeta obtain this transformation as well. And the final level of the Super Saiyans, Super Saiyan 3, is reached by Goku, and later Gotenks. A considerable number of fusions also take place to add to the series, allowing Goten and Trunks to fuse resulting in Gotenks, Goku and Vegeta fuse to create the single most powerful character in Dragon Ball: the invincible Vegito. During this series, Majin Buu destroys earth and even manages to increase his own power by absorbing Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan. Majin Buu also succeeds where the villains Vegeta, Frieza and Cell had previously failed and destroys Earth. Earth and everyone that was on it when it was destroyed are restored using the Namekian Dragon Balls, and Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb only after taking on Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Good Buu. Kid Buu was reincarnated into a human being of pure good called Uub and Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and the Good Buu return to Earth and returned to Earth to reunite with their friends and families. Ten years later, Goku asks Good Buu to cheat so Goku and Uub can have a match, after the match Goku decides to go to Uub's village and train Uub to his potential so that one day they can have a match to decide who is the strongest fighter in the universe (currently Goku). Uub's village later receives money from Mr. Satan. To say goodbye the heroes that appear in the manga (excluding minor characters), everyone waves to the readers and a large "THE END" sign is seen floating. After completing this series, Toriyama had a break before making gag manga called Nekomajin. This story features many elements and a few characters from Dragon Ball, including characters such as Majin Buu, Vegeta, and Goku. A Korean MMORPG that serves as a follow-up to the manga, Dragon Ball Online, was developed with Bandai Namco Games and NTL. The game acts as a sequel to the manga with Akira Toriyama having supervised all aspects of the game, from storyline and setting to character and location designs. In a press conference in South Korea on February 14, 2008, Kazuhiko Torishima, the director of Shueisha at the time (and Toriyama's first editor), stated that Toriyama had immersed himself in creating character designs and providing editorial supervision for the game for the past five years. Two of the main villains of the game, Mira and Towa, were created by Akira Toriyama himself. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ were created as an expansion to the manga. The Dragon Ball Super Manga acts as a sequel to the Dragon Ball Manga authored by Toyotarō along Toriyama's involvement in the production. Recurring themes For all its martial arts bravado, the story of Dragon Ball centers primarily around a theme of redemption, generally through exposure to the "pure" ideals of Goku and Gohan. Nearly every major character in the manga entered the series as a villain but was, through one method or another, converted to the side of good (often, this would entail a temporary team up to defeat a greater foe, but somehow the former enemies rarely found the motivation to begin fighting again). This theme was evident from the beginning (with the conversion of Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar) and continued even to the last saga (with the acceptance of Majin Buu). This style of redemption is not unique to Dragon Ball (it is often seen even in American comic books), but it is significant that it persisted even through other major shifts in style and tone. One of the biggest themes in Dragon Ball is its subversion and criticism of popular tropes that were present in the fighting genre at the time of the manga's inception. For instance, the protagonist Goku is initially shown as a young, idiotic, and cheery boy whose actions are selfishly motivated rather than altruistically, contrasting with the idea of a brooding muscular hero who acts almost exclusively to protect the innocent and uphold justice. The story is kept lighthearted for its first few sagas through the use of the slapstick and vulgar/sexual humor that defined Akira Toriyama's previous work. Graphic violence would ironically become increasingly common as Dragon Ball progressed, though slapstick does manage to return to the scene during the Majin Buu arc. Dragon Ball's setting is also a whimsical combination of fantasy and science-fiction that helps set it apart from the dark atmospheres of other fighting manga, and uses heavily stylized visuals with a more cartoon look than its gritty and realistically-detailed counterparts. Even in the later portions of the story, the manga continuously deconstructs popular elements of the fighting genre, such as constant unreliability of power levels being a less-than-subtle jab at the concept of grading characters based on their strength, and the occasional failure of forms presented as unrealistically powerful is a clear criticism of conventional portrayals of them. Furthermore, the idea of ki techniques, even immensely powerful ones such as the Kamehameha, being accessible to quite literally anyone with sufficient training (as shown with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Videl) seems to purposely counter how other manga portray them as a sort of entitlement that only select individuals are capable of utilizing. Overall, despite being commonly considered the definitive archetype for the modern fighting manga, Dragon Ball serves to be a clear constructive parody of the genre as it existed at the time of its publication. Story arcs *Son Goku Training Arc (chapters 1-chapters 54) *Red Ribbon Army Arc (chapters 55-chapters 112) *Piccolo-Daimaō Arc (chapters 113-194) *Saiyan Arc (chapters 195-241) *Namek/Freeza Arc (chapters 242-329) *Androids/Cell Arc (chapters 330-420) *Majin Boo Arc (chapters 421-519) English Distribution In the US, the manga was first released as two American-style comic books: Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z starting in 2000. (The split corresponds to the two different anime series, though the original Japanese manga does not distinguish between them. See below.) This style of release was unsuccessful owing to its large size and expensive cost ($2.95 for an issue of 2, later 3, chapters), and both series were canceled in 2002. The Dragon Ball Z comic was transitioned into a launch title for the new US edition of the Shonen Jump anthology, starting in January 2003. In parallel to these releases, Viz Media released the 42 volumes (nearly matching the first Japanese Tankōbon (単行本) set) in English. Viz titled the second part of the manga Dragon Ball Z to reduce confusion for American audiences. Censorship As previously mentioned, the Dragon Ball manga is published as both "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" in American editions. Originally, both of these releases were censored for nudity and some graphic content. By the end of 2004, all "Dragon Ball" manga had been released almost uncensored (Mr. Popo's lips were removed), including re-releases of the previously censored volumes 1 through 3. The "Dragon Ball Z" manga remains censored, although many volumes (prior to volume 17) are technically uncensored since they did not contain any objectionable material. *Mr. Popo's lips and other dark-skinned characters were edited because of complaints made by Carole Boston Weatherford. *Middle fingers were edited into fists. In 2006, Viz began releasing a second, A-rated (All Ages) edition of the series sans some nudity and profanity. *The name Mr. Satan was edited into "Hercule" (the same as Funimation's edited anime dub). *Firearms were edited into "laser blasters", though a pistol-armed robber was able to shoot a character without being censored. *Alcohol, drugs and sexual innuendo were edited. Re-editions Kanzenban The manga was re-released in Japan from December 4, 2002, to April 2, 2004, in a 34 volume collection named Kanzenban (完全版), which all have new original covers, original color artwork from the series' Weekly Shōnen Jump run, and a slightly rewritten ending for the last chapter. Digital Color Edition With the series already well-established in the world of print, thanks to the original tankōbon releases (including their 2009 refreshed versions), the kanzenban releases, and the various animation comic releases, Shueisha decided to move on to the next untapped Dragon Ball market: digital releases. Shueisha began testing the idea of releasing a digitally colored version of the Dragon Ball manga on their Manga Online website in June 2009, but stopped abruptly in November 2009. In total, they released the first 23 chapters in full color for free, all of which appear to have been reused in these subsequent digital Color Edition releases. However, on 12 October 2012, just prior to returning to a full color release, Shueisha released all 42 tankōbon volumes of the series digitally under the Jump Comics Digital line. These Monochrome Edition releases are near-identical reprints of the original gray scaled tankōbon volumes published between 1985 and 1995, although with a reduced purchase price (¥368, or ¥350 plus tax). Full Color comics It was re-released in Japan again, in a full color edition called Dragon Ball Full Color this time, starting with three volumes covering the Saiyan Saga on February 4, 2013, and five volumes covering the Namek Saga/Frieza Saga on April 4, 2013. It was later followed by six volumes covering the Androids Saga/Cell Saga and six volumes covering the Majin Buu Saga, with the first three volumes of the Androids/Cell arc released on April 4, 2014 (two days before Dragon Ball Kai returned with the Majin Buu Saga on Japanese TV), volumes 4–6 released on May 2, 2014, and Majin Buu Arc volumes 1–3 and 4–6 on June 4, 2014 and July 4, 2014 respectively. Each volume contains 17 chapters on 248 pages, with the first three comics covering chapters 195 to 245 (chapters 195-211 for vol.1, 212-228 for vol.2, and 229-245 for vol.3). The cover images are colored montages of various title pages (chapters 202 and 219 for the first one, 217 and 227 for the second one, and 231 for the third). All three Saiyan Arc volumes include a two-page colored section called "Enter the Dragon Ball" which recaps the story and characters of the beginning of the manga series (i.e. Goku's childhood arcs). Another recurring feature in each volume is the "Dragon Ball Q&A" section, with a few questions answered by Shueisha and the others answered by Akira Toriyama. The colored chapters were also published in the North American edition of Weekly Shonen Jump, debuting in the February 4, 2013 issue and ending with chapter 245 in the February 17, 2014 issue. Viz Media later released the three Dragon Ball Full Color volumes covering the Saiyan Arc in the U.S. on February 4, April 1, and June 3, 2014 respectively; these volumes have a larger size than regular manga, and are about the same size as an American graphic novel or comic book. The color edition chapters of the first 16 volumes are available in digital format and in Japanese since February 4, 2013. Those colorized versions of earlier chapters are divided up in three arcs: Goku Training Arc (volumes 1–4), Red Ribbon Army Arc (volumes 5–9), and King Piccolo Arc (volumes 10–16). The digital version of the Cell Arc was digitally released on September 4, 2013, in eight volumes that cover chapters 330 to 420. The Boy Hood Arc of Dragon Ball Full Color was published in Japan between January 4 (Volumes 1-4) and February 3, 2016 (Volumes 4-8), and the entire King Piccolo Arc was published in four volumes on March 4, 2016. Viz Media released the five volumes covering the Frieza Arc of Dragon Ball Full Color in the U.S. between May 6, 2016 and January 3, 2017. Relation to the anime Both the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime are based on the same original Dragon Ball manga. Dragon Ball follows Goku's adventures as a child up to his marriage, which are the sagas that arguably have the most fantasy and humor elements. Dragon Ball Z continues the story 5 years after Dragon Ball leaves off, with the introduction of Goku's young son named Gohan and the arrival of a new, more powerful foe such as the Saiyans and other new villains such as Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu and follows Goku's adventures as an adult. The "Z" in Dragon Ball Z is rumored to have many meanings. The official meaning, as stated by the author, is that the letter was chosen because it was at the end of the alphabet, echoing Toriyama's desire that the series would end soon. There are additional differences between the Viz Media's English translation of the manga and Funimation's English dub of the anime, but those are primarily due to differences in translation. For example, the character of "Kuririn" in the manga is re-translated as "Krillin" in the Funimation dub. Similarly, the names of "Goku" and "Gohan" lack the family name "Son" in Funimation's dub. In general, Viz's translation of the manga is considered to be closer to the translation of the anime as factors such as mouth movement are not taken into consideration. Throughout most of the writing of the manga, the anime (which started airing just two years after the manga started and ended only a year after the former) was being written and produced just behind the point where the manga was being concurrently published. While this led to getting the episodes released rapidly, the pacing resulted in a large amount of "filler" material needing to be added to the anime to flesh out the episodes to keep them from catching up. There are many instances in the anime where backstory added in the anime was accepted in the manga; most notably, the character of Bardock (Goku's father) was originally an anime-creation who was made canon in the manga after Toriyama became impressed with him and his backstory. Even with filler, the anime would sometimes get ahead of the manga, revealing characters a week before Shonen Weekly published the manga version; Android 16 was revealed in the anime a week before he was shown in the manga, TOEI having gone after sketchings of the new manga issue Akira provided them before the issue was inked and published. These brief inconsistencies were corrected as swiftly as possible, usually through entire episodes of filler, extending a fight for another solid episode so the manga could get ahead of the anime again, and only crop up very briefly before being corrected. Relation to Journey to the West Journey to the West is a novel in Chinese literature from which Dragon Ball is inspired. There are many parallels between the two works. See also *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga) *Dragon Ball Super (manga) *Dragon Ball GT (Fan-Manga Adaption) *Dragon Ball SF (Fan-Manga) Gallery Japanese volume covers DBJ1.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 1: The Monkey King DBJ2.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 2: Wish Upon A Dragon DBJ3.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 3: The Training of Kame-Sen'nin DBJ4.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 4: Strongest Under The Heavens DBJ5.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 6: Bulma Returns DBJ7.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 7: General Blue And The Pirate Treasure DBJ8.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 8: Taopaipai & Master Karin DBJ9.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 9: Test Of The All-Seeing Crone DBJ10.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 10: Return To The Tournament DBJ11.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 11: The Eyes of Tenshinhan DBJ12.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 12: The Demon King Piccolo DBJ13.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 13: Piccolo Conquers The World DBJ14.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 14: Heaven And Earth DBJ15.jpg|Dragon Ball Voulme 15: The Titanic Tournament DBJ16.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 16: Goku vs. Piccolo DBJ17.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 17: The World's Greatest Team DBJ18.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 18: The Lord Of Worlds DBJ19.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 19: Earth vs. The Saiyans DBJ20.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 20: Goku vs. Vegeta DBJ21.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 21:Dragon Ball In Space DBJ22.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 22: Battlefield Namek DBJ23.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 23: The Ginyu Force DBJ24.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 24: Goku vs. Ginyu DBJ25.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 25: The Wrath of Freeza DBJ26.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 26: Goku vs. Freeza DBJ27.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 27: The Super Saiyan DBJ28.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 28: Enter Trunks DBJ29.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 29: The Red Ribbon Androids DBJ30.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 30: Rise Of The Machines DBJ31.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 31: The Terror of Cell DBJ32.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 32:]]The Room Of Spirit And Time DBJ33.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 33: The Cell Game DBJ34.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 34: Gohan vs. Cell DBJ35.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 35: Death Of A Warrior DBJ36.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 36: The New Generation DBJ37.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 37: Tournament of the Heavens DBJ38.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 38: Mark of the Warlock DBJ39.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 39: Boo Unleashed DBJ40.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 40: Hercule to the Rescue DBJ41.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 41: Last Hero Standing! DBJ42.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 42: Goodbye, Dragon World Digital volume covers Db1_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 1: The Monkey King Db1_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 2: Wish Upon A Dragon Db1_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 3: The Training of Kame-Sen'nin Db1_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 4: Strongest Under The Heavens Db2_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 5: The Red Ribbon Army Db2_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 6: Bulma Returns Db2_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 7: General Blue And The Pirate Treasure Db2_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 8: Taopaipai & Master Karin Db2_05-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 9: Test Of The All-Seeing Crone Db3_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 10: Return To The Tournament Db3_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 11: The Eyes of Tenshinhan Db3_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 12: The Demon King Piccolo Db3_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 13: Piccolo Conquers The World Db3_05-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 14: Heaven And Earth Db3_06-lg.png|Dragon Ball Voulme 15: The Titanic Tournament Db3_07-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 16: Goku vs. Piccolo Db4_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 17: The World's Greatest Team Db4_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 18: The Lord Of Worlds Db4_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 19: Earth vs. The Saiyans Db4_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 20: Goku vs. Vegeta Db5_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 21: Dragon Ball In Space Db5_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 22: Battlefield Namek Db5_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 23: The Ginyu Force Db5_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 24: Goku vs. Ginyu Db5_05-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 25: The Wrath of Freeza Db5_06-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 26: Goku vs. Freeza Db5_07-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 27: The Super Saiyan Db6_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 28: Enter Trunks Db6_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 29: The Red Ribbon Androids Db6_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 30: Rise Of The Machines Db6_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 31: The Terror of Cell Db6_05-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 32: The Room Of Spirit And Time Db6_06-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 33: The Cell Game Db6_07-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 34: Gohan vs. Cell Db6_08-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 35: Death Of A Warrior Db7_01-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 36: The New Generation Db7_02-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 37: Tournament of the Heavens Db7_03-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 38: Mark of the Warlock Db7_04-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 39: Boo Unleashed Db7_05-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 40: Hercule to the Rescue Db7_06-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 41: Last Hero Standing! Db7_07-lg.png|Dragon Ball Volume 42: Goodbye, Dragon World English volume covers Dragon Ball DBallv1.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 1: The Monkey King Volume2.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 2: Wish Upon A Dragon Volume3.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 3: The Training of Kame-Sen'nin DBvol4.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 4: Strongest Under The Heavens Volume5.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 5: The Red Ribbon Army Volume6.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 6: Bulma Returns Volume7.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 7: General Blue And The Pirate Treasure Volume8.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 8: Taopaipai & Master Karin Volume9.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 9: Test Of The All-Seeing Crone Volume10.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 10: Return To The Tournament Volume11.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 11: The Eyes of Tenshinhan Volume12.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 12: The Demon King Piccolo Volume13.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 13: Piccolo Conquers The World Volume13_2.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 13: Piccolo Conquers The World (alternate cover) Volume14.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 14: Heaven And Earth Volume15.jpg|Dragon Ball Voulme 15: The Titanic Tournament Volume16.jpg|Dragon Ball Volume 16: Goku vs. Piccolo Dragon Ball Z Volume17.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 1: The World's Greatest Team Dragon-Ball-Z-Vol-2-9781569319314.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 2: The Lord Of Worlds 3311-1.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 3: Earth vs. The Saiyans File:3132-1.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 4: Goku vs. Vegeta PdGNVKK0015.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 5: Dragon Ball In Space DBZVol6.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 6: Battlefield Namek DBZVol7.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 7: The Ginyu Force Dbz8.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 8: Goku vs. Ginyu Dbz9.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 9: The Wrath of Freeza DBZVolume10.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 10: Goku vs. Freeza DBZVolume11.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 11: The Super Saiyan EnterTrunks.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 12: Enter Trunks Dragonballzmangabook13cover.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 13: The Red Ribbon Androids RiseOfTheMachines.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 14: Rise Of The Machines TheTerrorofCell.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 15: The Terror of Cell RoomOfSpiritAndTime.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 16: The Room Of Spirit And Time TheCellGame.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 17: The Cell Game GohanVsCellManga18.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 18: Gohan vs. Cell Deathofawarrior.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 19: Death Of A Warrior NewGeneration.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 20: The New Generation Tournamentoftheheavens.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 21: Tournament of the Heavens MarkofWarlock.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 22: Mark of the Warlock BooUnleashed.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Voulme 23: Boo Unleashed HerculeToTheRescue.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 24: Hercule to the Rescue Dbz25.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 25: Last Hero Standing! Dbz26.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Volume 26: Goodbye, Dragon World